


She Used to be Mine

by alphe_ratz



Series: A Collection of Newsies Stories [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, I'm so tired, i don#t know, i think, that'll do for now - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphe_ratz/pseuds/alphe_ratz
Summary: Based on She Used to be Mine from Waitress, might be worth having a quick look at trigger warnings!





	She Used to be Mine

**Trigger warnings:** uyhyuh Kath cries, i think it's sad? She runs away, but not permanently, just "i'm going for a walk" angst run away???

**Characters:** Katherine, (mentioned) Pulitzer, (mentioned) Davey, (mentioned) Crutchie, (mentioned) Jack, (mentioned) Hannah, (mentioned) Kate Pulitzer, (mentioned) Sarah, (mentioned) Race, (mentioned) Specs.

**Word count:** 805

Based on _She Used to be Mine_ from _Waitress_

* * *

She was running. She wasn't sure where she was going or what exactly she was running from, but she was running. Her breath quickened, getting hitched in her throat as her limbs shook from exercise, she found herself at a red brick wall, the bricks were uneven with chunks chipped out, they were each a colour on the red to orange spectrum, creating a somewhat sunset against her back. Katherine Pulitzer was certainly not one to run from her problems but that was exactly what she was doing.

_ She's imperfect, but she tries _

She'd done nothing wrong, not that she was aware. She had left maybe an hour ago, telling her father that she'd just gone out to gather some information for a story, which was completely believable, apart from the fact that it usually takes up half an hour at the most and she'd been gone for twice as long; Not that her father would notice, he'd be busy.

_ She is good, but she lies _

Things had been going well, writing was okay, she had a set schedule to keep, and keeping to that schedule, sometimes staying up late to make sure she was finished before the deadline set by herself. Then further, cursing herself whenever she made a mistake, the smallest one of missing some grammar to misspelling simple words. But that was Katherine Pulitzer, a perfectionist. It had to be perfect otherwise it wasn't really worth much.

_ She is hard on herself _

And then the tears started pouring, her cheeks were red and her eyes glassy. The world was getting louder, closing in on her and she couldn't do anything. This wouldn't be the first time this had happened, usually any time she tried to write whilst in a bad mood, thoughts just started flowing and they became unstoppable, then her father tried to intervene and that was usually her queue to leave. Not that she'd tell anyone, she had a good reputation and Katherine Pulitzer was not going to crack.

_ She is broken and won't ask for help _

She took a breath, a deep one, trying to calm herself, lack of help meant she had to find her own coping methods, and a good sixty percent of the time they worked, the issue was the other forty percent. There had been the odd time she'd been caught by a newsie and they'd run to an older newsie like Specs or Racer, who would then go on and retrieve Jack, Davey, Sarah or Crutchie, they could ask what was wrong all they wanted but it usually ended up with excuses about lack of sleep or generally being frustrated. Katherine Pulitzer couldn't say because it wasn't their problem, nothing to fret about.

_ She is messy, but she's kind _

The countless nights spent on her own, weekdays, weekends - even birthdays. Of course her father did try but with his schedule and memory, it wasn't easy but she made it work. Leaving notes on his desk, or slipping them under his door, not that she knew if he actually read them or not, that was left unknown, but on occasion she found them either piled up on the side of his desk, or tossed in the coal bucket by the fireplace. By now she'd read every book she owned twice, plus those she borrowed from the Jacobs family or the local library, she'd written a dozen short stories, poems, sonnets and letters she'd never send - addressed to her late mother, her father, Hannah, and small crushes that appeared here and then.

_ She is lonely most of the time _

There were very few memories that she had of her mother, the one that was the most vivid was her mother cheering her up, they baked. It began a one-time thing, and then grew to whenever she was sad, angry, or generally emotional, she turned to baking. Of course it became a sour memory after her mother passed away. But it was usually cherry pies, sweet but red, red being the colour of both danger and love, occasionally apple and sometimes blueberries. So, the pies turned to writing, and how she grew into the hobby, writing her feelings into it, from romance novellas to a murder mystery, but largely factual work, some about scientific topics, some political and historical. But the idea was still there, to bake your feelings into a pie.

_ She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie _

There was such a sweet young girl, a girl who had a little control over her life. But as the years passed and emotions grew, relationships developed or faded, her personality altered, not necessarily in a bad way, but in a way it felt as if Katherine Pulitzer wasn't in charge of herself anymore.

_ She is gone, but she used to be mine _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading mate


End file.
